Random Side Stories
by OlympiaTheSorceress
Summary: A series of random side stories that I write when I'm bored. The stories vary but normally concern the OC's I create. I do not own the various worlds, games, manga, anime's, etc that are used in the stories. They belong to their original owners. The OC's belong to me. (Olympia, NightWalker, Suna, etc.)
1. Forget to Remember

Forgot to remember

A girl with very long and brown ombré coloured hair stared out her window longly, all alone. Her two friends were both out doing something else with people closest to their hearts. NightWalker with Kukui and Suna with Luka. Olympia let out a long and depressing sigh. Her large gothic windows showed the backyard(where wild and domesticated Pokémon played together on play sets) and a pair of stairs that leads to a beach. The sun blazed overhead, about three hours away from sun down. Clouds were scarce and blue sky's prominent. The girl heaved another sigh. How many sighs did she voice? Ten? Twenty? She lost count. The one reason why she was like this was that she missed him so dearly. After seeing him for the first time she admired him. His long green hair, as green as the green tea she drinks, his soft facial features, kind character, and his passion in loving each and every Pokemon in the world, old and new. It's been a while since she's seen him. After she defeated him in his castle he disappeared along with Zeckrom, never to be seen for a such a long time. The brown ombrétte remember the experiences she had with him. Their first meeting, the day they went together on a Ferris wheel, to their last meeting. After beating the elite four she was ready to battle Alder, the champion.

"Alright Eevee!" The girl addressed her rare silver eevee. "We beat the elite four now it's time for Alder! Everyone ready!?" Olympia looked over her shoulder, and addressed to the rest of her team. Which contained Zorua, Serperior, Archeops, a female Unfezant, and Sigilyph. Lenora, Nacrene cities gym leader, called her to pick up a stone that they said is the legendary light stone. She felt so honoured to obtain such a relic, and was determined to protect the stone with her life. Olympia gave one last look towards her Pokemon and nodded her head with determination. Her and her six Pokemon all ran up the stairs of the champions hall to defeat Alder and hopefully become the Pokemon champion. Though at the same time she just wants to continue her research as a Pokemon professor rather than become champion. She felt as if the real reason why she went to defeat the elite four and the champion was to test her skills as a Pokemon trainer. And to embark on a journey for her to be able to meet new Pokemon, and study them in their natural habitat. Once the long haired girl got to the top of the stairs she was met with and unexpected sight. The voices of arguing echoed throughout the chambers of the champions room. She adage the man she had met on many different occaions. N (his full name being Natural Harmonia Gropius). And in front of N was the Unova region's champion, Alder. After a few minutes her personal was acknowledged.

"... I've been waiting for you!" N turned towards Olympia and spread his arms out wide, an excited glint in his eyes beamed. "Zeckrom seems to be responding to that white stone you carry in your bag. This is no area for the legendary dragons to appear! From the ground raise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokemon league!" With that command, the ground started to shake. Olympia and her Pokemon slightly wobbled. From behind the Pokemon league a ginormous castle arose. As it rose higher and higher, expanding and eventually surrounded the Pokemon League. Stairs appeared from certain parts of the castle and connected to the sides of the league. The brown ombré haired girl frantically looked all around her in absolute surprise, then her gaze landed back on the green tea haired boy.

"What you see here is the castle of Team Plasma. The King's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle as well. Everything will be decided there. Wether Pokemon shall be liberated from all or wether Pokemon and people live together... we will see which belief is better... And our result will change the world." With those final words N left the scene, walking up a set of stairs into the castle. After N's departure Cheren ran up the stairs and talked to Alder for a short minute. The shaggy black haired boy adverted his gaze towards Olympia.

"Olympia! You have to show N that we become stronger with our Pokemon besides us!" Olympia nodded her head.

"I can't believe I lost," Alder stated "I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokemon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams."

"I would like to beg to differ. Though Pokemon shouldn't be liberated from their trainers, they should still be given a free will. I believe that he is being controlled by his father. I'll get to the bottom of this! That I can promise you!" Cheren and Alder nodded their heads.

"Just be careful."

"I will! Let's go everyone!" The long haired girl fist pumped the air and her and her fellow friends entered the castle of Team Plasma.

As she entered the entrance to the castle there stood six other men waiting for her. Her facial's furrowed in slight confusion as she stood her ground, ready for a fight. After they talked for a small time Clay walked in, along with all the other seven gym leaders. They all formed into a line and faced the six men, allowing for Olympia to pass without having to battle.

As she wandered the halls of the castle she marvelled in awe at the architecture.

"Damn. I'll have to give it to them. Team Plasma knows how to pick a castle!"

"E eevee!" Eevee agreed with his trainer. She ran into two women under the name Anthea and Concordia who told her what N is really like. Olympia knew that he wasn't terrible but was expressed that way due to the influence of his father. As Olympia traveled around the place a man would keep appearing and disappearing all over the place giving her tips and ideas. One was the mentioning of N's room. Curious, she walked into the room and stared. The room looked so childish.

"It's so cute!" The brown ombrette squealed. Eevee and a few of her other Pokemon jumped up and down in bitter excitement, hoping that they could play around in the room. Olympia nodded her head side to side sadly. "Sorry guys but remember we have a job right now. Maybe afterwards!" The Pokemon looked down in sadness, but their heads perked up at the last part. Nodding in agreement the group trudged along the interior of the castle.

Eventually she reached the top of the castle. As the pale skinned girl reached the entrance to where N was located, Ghetsis stood in her way. The leader of Team Plasma smirked and talked to the girl. She furrowed her eyebrows disagreeing with much of what he said. Once Ghetsis finished speaking his smirk reappeared and he stepped out the way, beckoning her to enter. And so she did. She walked forward, and up ahead there sat N in his throne. Basking in glory. He spoke few words of his beliefs and ideals before administrating a battle. A battle that there is no backing out of. She ran forward and N met her at an intersection.

"You came all this way to battle me... But Reshiram is not responding" The green tea haired boy stated facing to the side and away from Olympia. "You haven't been recognised as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I kind of liked you a little."

"Well that's really inspirational," she rolled her eyes, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you were a trainer who truly cares for Pokemon."

"Professor actually but whatever. At least the last part is correct," she muttered under her breath. N continued on as if he didn't hear her, facing towards her. He nodded his head, eyes closed as doing so.

"But I was kidding myself." Olympia scoffed at the comment. With that final sentence a black figure came flying in, crashing through the wall behind the throne.

"Ya know that there's a door right!? Geese people these days." The Pokemon, known as Zeckrom, roared as it landed onto the ground, making a grand entrance. The Pokemon landed and stood behind N. Suddenly, Olympia felt her bag beginning to tremble.

"What the..."

"Your light stone is... I mean Reshiram is..." Olympia hastily stepped back as the white stone flew from her backpack, into the air. It started to glow brightly that she had to shield her eyes hoping not to go blind form one mesingly stone.

The stone drawed the aura inside the room towards it, with a large white flash there stood a large white Pokemon. Reshiram.

"You really are a hero then. I'll tell you what the Pokemon is saying to you." The eighteen year old held up her hand on denial.

"No need. I have this." She looked deep into the white Pokemon's piercing blue eyes. Olympia gave off a small smile and nodded.

"It says 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.'" His emerald eyes widened slightly, quickly leaving as it came.

"It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now catch Reshiram and make it your ally!" Olympia stared head on, eyes ablaze with determination.

"Alright! Let's do this everyone!" All her Pokemon cried in agreement.

Only three Pokemon left to go(which two out of the three were slightly low on health), Reshiram was down to the yellow zone. Olympia held out her arm and her most prized, silver companion ,Eevee, rushes down her lengthened out arm. The silver Pokemon gave off a cry of determination to beat and help his trainer capture Reshiram.

"Eevee use Shadow ball!" Eevee let out a cry as he formed a purple ball from its mouth, and let it go at such fast speeds that it was nearly impossible to dodge. Reshiram tried to dodge but failed so in the process. This allowed for its HP to lower slightly. Reshiram used exstrasonary in return. Eevee got hit with the attack.

" Eevee stand tall. Now for a quick attack! Let's go!" Eevee complied once again and attacked with speeds that to a naked eye you would never see. Once again the attack hit head on. Now Rehirahm was in the low. Olympia pulled out an ultra ball from her hidden Pokemon belt and spun around, throwing it towards Reshiram. The ball rocked three times and with a simple "click!" Reshiram was caught!

"Yes! We did it Eevee we all did it together, as a team!" Eevee ran and jumped into Olympia's arms and cried with joy. Olympia looked towards her injured Tranquil and nodded knowing what she needed to do.

"I'm sorry my friend but I'm going to have to switch you out for Reshiram. You need rest anyways." She kissed her female Tranquil's head, it cooing in response, returned it, and sent it to her Unova Pokemon lab. Olympia looked at all her Pokemon and noticed how exhausted they all were.

"Damn. My poor Pokemon."

"Here. Your Pokemon are exhausted allow me to heal them. There is no triumph in battling an exhausted opponent." N hastily walked over to the young girl and healed all of her Pokemon. Then he ran back and stood in front of Zeckrom.

"Now I will make my future become true! I will sweep you before me!" With that proclamation another battle commenced. His first Pokemon was surprisingly Zeckrom. So in response Olympia tossed her newest Pokemon, Reshiram. With that it was the start of the battle against the two legendary dragons.

"Alright Reshiram! Let's start out strong with a fusion flare!" With attacks being shouted out Zeckrom eventually fainted. N threw out Vanilluxe and the brown ombre haired girl threw out Archeops. With its rock advantage Archeops won that battle.

Then it was Carracoasta against Serperior. Then Archeops versus Eevee. Kinklang versus Sigyliph. And lastly Zoroark versus Zorua. At the last battle Olympia's Zorua won just by chance. Olympia huffed a sigh she didn't even know she was holding.

"Great job Zorua! Everyone!" She crouched down and spread her arms out wide. Her Pokemon all ran and jumped into her arms. She then stood up with her Pokemon in her arms and faced towards N once again.

"... Zeckrom and I were beaten. Your truth... your feelings... They were stronger than mine, it seems." After a short monologue N talked no more, then Ghetsis entered the room. He explained his real plan and the fact that he was just using N just to do his bidding. That liberating Pokemon was just a diversion for his real goal. As he explained this Cheren and Alder as well entered the scene.

"I knew you were good for nothing! Just using N for your own good! A poor, sweet, innocent boy!" She placed her Pokemon back into the ground(Reshiram was behind her the whole time), glared and pointed in N's adopted father's direction. "You will not win! You WILL be defeated! And without your puppet in play!"

"Then come! You will face ME in battle next!" Then she went against the green tea colored haired leader. After the battle she won once again.

"Now N. Do you still feel like Pokemon should be separated from people?" Alder questioned.

"Hahaha! N was used for only one purpose. Since I could not summon the legendary dragon I had one person for that purpose-N!" N looked away in embarrassment and dejection. "Do you really think you can get through a freak and warped person with no human heart?" Olympia's features consorted into one of anger, balling her fists.

"Alder! There is no reason to listen to his rambling. He is the one with no human heart!" Cheren shouted.

"You're right. He's truly pitiful. N. I'm sure you have much to think about." N and Alder traded some words, and then Cheren and Alder surrounded the sides of Ghetsis, escorting him out of the room. Olympia stepped out of the way to let them pass. N nodded side to side to himself and then approached the ombrétte.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He led her up the stairs and down the blue carpeted cat walk. "It's about the first time we met in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I herd what your Pokemon were saying. I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." They walked further up. He nodded not understanding. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe that there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up till that moment, I'd never known Pokemon like that. The longer my adventure continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I needed to confirm my belief by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." He led her all the way to the end of the cat walk. And stepped onto the platform where his throne used to lay.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokemon- No, actually... I don't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokemon, which were surrounded by friends." They walked to the very end of the hall to where Zeckrom barged through the wall. "The champion has forgiven me, and... What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." He tossed his poke ball out the hole in the wall and released Zeckrom from the white and red capsule. N turned towards Olympia. "Olympia! You said you have a dream.. that dream... make its come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Olympia! If anyone can, it's you! Well then... farewell!" With those last words he jumped onto the back of Zeckrom. Olympia quickly ran to the edge of the room to the hole in the wall and reached her arm forward.

"Your wrong N! Your just as amazing as me! Your dreams should be pursued as well! Continue forward if it's what you want the most! And I-" N silenced her by putting a hand up. He nodded his head from one side to the other. With that he flew away and disappeared from view. Tears swelled in the girls eyes, trying to hold them back, however a single tear fell down her right cheek as she stared where N once stood. She felt so lost. So gone.

 _N I-I..._ her last words were not heard, only mouthed for non to know.

After that last encounter she stayed in Unova for a while and then moved on to other regions once she was called by her fellow professors. Currently she is in the Alolan region.

Once again Olympia let out another sigh.

"This is getting unhealthy," she muttered "I need to get out." The long haired girl shuffled off the bench that sat by the window, closed her eyes for a short moment and then opened them again. Standing up she tapped her sleeping, curled up silver Eevee. His head perked up sleepily and looked at his trainer. Olympia gestured to her Eevee and walked out of her room. Together the two walked through her giant beach house doors and left the home. She walked around the streets of Melemele island with her silver companion beside her, Pokemon cries could be herd from the grasses on the island. Atmosphere solemn, hands in the pockets of her professor lab coat. Eevee looked up to his friend in worry. The eighteen year old(she chooses to stay the age of eighteen) nodded her head side to side, dismissing the Eevee's worry. The fox like Pokemon looked forward, letting Olympia's shake of the head slide.

Together the two slowly and sadly walked along the shots of the beach near by her house. She had no shoes on as the waves licked her feet as it washed onto the shore. She gazed up towards the orange sky's and looked at the clouds overhead, smiling softly and sadly. Eevee let off cries to gain its trainers attention. Olympia looked down towards her silver companion. Eevee circled himself and nodded his head ahead of the two. The pale skinned girl looked forward and saw a silhouette of long haired male in front of the sunset. She finally processed the looks of the male I front of her. Long green tea colored hair pulled into a low ponytail, soft facials, with a black and white hat on top of his head. Golden iris's glazed over, Olympia stared with wide eyes, shocked expression, wind blowing her hair. This time she didn't hold the tears back, but instead allowed for them to trail down her face. Eevee looked up to her with empathy and nuzzled the long haired girl's leg. She had found him. After so many years he was back in the flesh.

/

/

/

/

"N..."


	2. A Day to Remember?

This is how it all started. A day in Alola was all that she needed to meet HIM! The man of her dreams. It was all thanks to Olympia that she met him. His name is... Kukui. He is the professor of the Alola region, and Olympia introduced him to her one day (due to her relations of being a Pokemon professor) and that day she found true love. Ever since her break up with Blood Walker she had cried everyday, but not that day. She loved how he looked from his bun ponytail thing to his shirtless chest.

Present day~

"Olympia!" The black haired girl questioned.

"What!?" Said girl shouted in irritation, because NightWalker interrupted her on her research.

"Eep. Sorry. But when are we seeing Kukui again?"

"I believe I'm meeting up with him quite soon." Olympia advertised her gaze to the ravenette, pushing her scientific glasses up from the bridge of her nose. "Don't go drooling all over him again though." Nightwalker's ears flattened down and she put on a pouty face.

"No promises..." She mumbled. Olympia herd her however (due to demonic hearing) and rolled her eyes.

"Can you leave now. I need to finish this before Kukui comes." Olympia stated while looking at her screen again typing some stuff down.

"Ermm okay..." NightWalker dashed out of the basement lab.

Ding dong! The house bell rang throughout the mansion like beach house. NightWalker scrambled from the couch, chips falling on top of her and all over the floor. As she tried to get up she fell off the couch and face planted into the living room carpet.

"Ow..." Remembering why she was getting up in the first place she scrambled up (almost falling again) and dashed to the grand doors. She flung the doors open (not even paying attention at who is was or her presentation) and saw who stood at the front. It was HIM! Her love. Kukui.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Hey Kukui..." NightWalker stammered.

"Hello NightWalker. Do you happen to know where Olympia is?" The ravenette just stared, stuck in her own world. "NightWalker? NightWalker. NIGHTWALKER!" Kukui shouted, waking her from her trance.

"Erm... Yes?" Kukui nodded his head side to side and sighed.

"Do you know where Olympia is?"

"Uh yes. I do. Do you want to come in while I get her?"

"Sure, cousin." NightWalker blushed and nodded letting him inside. Closing the door behind Kukui she ran downstairs to the dark basement to get Olympia. When NightWalker arrived to Olympia's office, she saw the brown ombré haired girl asleep. Olympia laid on her keyboard, mouth slightly open and her hair slightly covering her face. NightWalker looked at her for a little changing her weight from left to right leg.

"How long has she been awake? Has she gotten no sleep or something? Eep! She's kinda Kawaii like this though!" NightWalker whisper shouted. Shaking her head (remembering that Kukui was in the house) she went upstairs and walked back over to Kukui.

"Uhh... Kukui?" Said professor looked her way. NightWalker blushed as she saw Kukui's grey hued gaze. "It seems like Olympia fell asleep. And if I tried to wake her up she would either get angry or won't wake up at all. She's a really deep sleeper," NightWalker sweat dropped at the last comment. Kukui nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. She's been up a lot recently. She's really been over exerting herself recently. Well I suppose I should let her sleep, yeah?" NightWalker nodded slowly. Kukui got up and went to leave. He opened the door and stepped outside. Before he close the door NightWalker grasped his wrist.

"Since your not busy right now and I'm bored out of my mind; if we go to the beach for the day?" Kukui jut stared at her for a little and then smiled.

"I guess I see no reason not to go." NightWalker smiled and the two left to the beach. That day was the best day of her life.

~fin~


End file.
